Wayne Brown
Wayne Brown is a midfielder who initially joined Rovers on loan from Fulham on the final day of the winter 2010 transfer window. He joined in a month long deal on 1 February in an effort to strengthen the first team, but after playing just three games he suffered an injury that resulted in him having to return to the London club. He had his loan extended to a second month when he recovered, but after making a single substitute appearance he was recalled by Fulham to play for their reserves. He made his debut for The Gas the day after joining up with the squad, in a 5–0 defeat at the hands of Leyton Orient. He had taken Mark Wright's starting position on the right of midfield, but was substituted after 68 minutes and Wright brought back into the side. Although his playing time was limited during the loan spell, he was signed on a permanent basis by manager Paul Trollope in the summer of 2010 after he was released by Fulham. Brown struggled with injury problems after moving to Bristol, and spent the majority of the 2011–12 campaign on the sidelines with a stress fracture in his ankle. On expiry of his contract at the end of June 2012, Brown was offered a 6-month deal by Mark McGhee, who was yet to see him play due to his ankle injury. Following the 2012 summer break, Wayne played regular first team football in the side and was offered a contract extension by McGhee, but opted instead to leave the club and return for a second spell playing in Finland. Career Wayne began his footballing career at Fulham, graduating through the youth ranks at the club and earning his first professional contract with them in 2007. He made his first team debut that season, playing 90 minutes against Rovers in an FA Cup third round replay that saw The Gas beat the Premier League side 5–3 on penalties. A month after the FA Cup game Brown was send out on loan to Brentford, where he played eleven games, all in League Two, and scored once. Following the end of his spell with The Bees he had to wait a further nine-and-a-half months before he played another first team game, making his Premier League debut against Manchester United, coming on as an 86th-minute sub for Zoltan Gera at Old Trafford. Over the summer of 2009 he joined Finnish top flight side Turun Palloseura, known as TPS for short. He marked his first game for them in the Veikkausliiga with a goal, and went on to score eight more in a twenty-six game spell. After returning to England he joined Bristol Rovers on loan, initially for one month, on transfer deadline day, 1 February 2010. Career stats Record against Rovers Wayne's only senior appearance against Bristol Rovers was his debut in senior football, a 0–0 draw in the FA Cup that saw Rovers progress after winning the penalty shootout. Category:Players Category:Loaned players Category:Midfielders Category:6 August Category:Players born in 1988 Category:Players who joined in 2010 Category:Fulham Category:Brentford Category:TPS Category:50+ league appearances